


Switch

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shibari, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: In which two of the more...adventurous wrestlers have a discussion about certain preferences. Somewhat PWP. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There needs to be more Naka-porn in this world...

_You know how to paint pleasure, cruelty, arrogance in glowing colors._

_-Leopold von Sacher-Masoch_

 

Shinsuke Nakamura was just passing by the backstage catering area when fragments of a conversation reached his ears and made him stop in his tracks.

“You see,” a deep, warm, voice-with-a-growl explained expertly, “There are a few who find pleasure on _both_ sides of the fence. Take my big brother, for example...”

There was a soft, collective gasp from the small crowd that had formed around the as-yet-unidentified speaker, and Shinsuke took the opportunity to silently sidle up to the group.

In the center of it all was the man known as Kane, in his Demon form, as people began to call it. He was reclining in his chair, clearly enjoying the attention, speaking casually about something so taboo. Although Shinsuke had been “making his rounds” on NXT, he couldn't imagine being so open and comfortable about his sexual exploits.

It was quite the turn-on, actually.

As the Big Red Machine spoke, Shinsuke couldn't help but stare at his ridiculously-muscular arms, and imagine them pinning him down—in the ring, or in a bed.

“He enjoys dominating people,” he continued, eyes shimmering behind the terrifying red-and-black mask. “But, to a certain few, he loves being submissive too, and is dominated by them, in turn. Of course, he hates it when I tell people that.” Kane smiled wickedly.

“I've had the joy of experiencing both sides as well...if anyone's interested. Depending on my partner, I can hold you down until you call me Master; or, you can tie me up, and I'll call you whatever you want me to... if you can make me.”

Nakamura bit his lower lip, heat blooming in the pit of his stomach. In his mind, he couldn't decide whether the idea of the Big Red Monster fucking his brains out was more appealing, or the power trip he'd feel from hearing the Devil's Favorite Demon call him 'Daddy.'

“How can you feel comfortable doing both?” a woman's voice asked from the midst of the group.

“I'm a switch,” Kane explained. “I can do both, and I _love_ doing both. Dominant and submissive, Master and slave, Top and bottom...I have tendencies towards both. I suspect that there are quite a few people who do...” He turned his full gaze to the younger wrestler, and her face flushed slightly.

“Tell me, do you enjoy being spanked, for example?” His teeth, white, and straight, and sharp, glinted as he smiled. “Have you ever experienced the pleasure of spanking your partner?”

“I can't take this,” Shinsuke muttered, pants feeling way too tight. He excused himself quietly and began to make his way back to the locker room. He had come simply to say hi to Finn and Sami... Now he felt like he needed a good, hard—

“Hey.”

Nakamura jumped, startled by the sudden voice behind him. He turned to see Kane, standing there, imposing as ever, with a smile on his face.

“Hey...” The King of Strong Style raised an eyebrow, confused. How had the big man moved so quickly?

“I'll cut to the chase,” Kane began, leaning casually against the nearest wall. “I saw you in the other room, back there...They say that birds of a feather flock together. And from where I'm standing, it looks like you and I have _very_ similar feathers.”

Shinsuke smiled, despite his hesitation. It was rare that someone had the courage to proposition him; and, since coming to America, he'd never had someone so damn _big_ to express interest.

Physically, and mentally, Kane was someone who could overwhelm him, it seemed.

The thought, as before, gave Shinsuke a thrill down his spine.

“I agree,” the King of Strong Style nodded, looking up at the Big Red Machine seductively. “Shall we... _flock_ together soon?”

Kane smile-growled and stepped forward, leaning in until he had Shinsuke pressed against the far wall. “Hmmmm, you're playing with fire, my friend,” he purred, bringing up a huge hand and running his fingers through Shinsuke's long hair, trailing the pads of his fingers down Nakamura's face. The gesture was so gentle that it made the smaller man's skin tingle. “But, yes, we should play...”

He brought his head down so that their eyes and lips were level. Shinsuke's eyebrows were still elevated in surprise, and threatened to fly off his face once the Big Red Machine began to kiss him passionately.

Shinsuke gasped and moaned, feeling heat race along his veins at the contact. He wrapped his arms around Kane's neck, and simultaneously felt himself lifted so that his legs could lock around the older man's middle.

“Fuck,” he swore breathlessly, nipping at Kane's bottom lip before throwing his head back in pleasure as two strong hands squeezed his ass.

“We're going to have to take this back to my room,” Kane said suddenly, looking at Shinsuke through the tangled strands of their hair.

He was going to have fun with this one.

 

((()))

 

“I'm impressed.”

Shinsuke was standing, naked, in Kane's room, completely still as the larger man tied the firm-but-flexible ropes around his wrists, positioned securely against the small of his back.

“Thank you,” the Big Red Machine answered with a slight smile, making sure the knots were tight enough, but not painful. “I read a lot. And research...well, everything.”

“Still...I don't know many people who know _shibari_ so well...” He turned to take a peek at what Kane was doing, but was stopped by a quick, stinging slap on the butt. “Ow!”

“No looking!” Kane finished the knots, and promptly picked Shinsuke up like a doll, tossing him easily onto the King-sized bed. The former NXT Champion displayed amazing balance and poise as he managed to maneuver himself into a kneeling position, despite the restraints.

His cock was hard as a rock, and jutted out in front of him.

Kane licked his lips. “There are _so_ many things I want to do to you,” he mused aloud as he slowly shed his clothing and deposited it in a basket. Shinsuke's impatient groan only encouraged him to go even slower. “Ask me nicely to fuck you,” he ordered, “And I might be nice.”

Nakamura sat back on his heels, squirming. He hated and loved games like this.

“Please...Kane...do whatever you want to me...Just make me come.”

Without further warning, Kane pushed Shinsuke onto his back, and the younger man felt a small pang of fear mixed with a rush of desire. A single finger traced along his face, and then down his chest, lazily teasing his painfully-hard nipples before trailing down to his stomach.

“You're absolutely beautiful,” Kane whispered, gently massaging Shinsuke's legs now, pointedly avoiding his crotch. “I could just...leave you like this, and stare at you for hours.”

“Yeah...please don't do that,” Nakamura said with a small smile. “I really need...you.”

“Sexy and smart, a good combination,” the Big Red Machine praised. “I'm going to have a wonderful time fucking your brains out tonight...” He rolled Shinsuke over onto his stomach, and took a seat next to him on the bed.

“Now, make yourself useful,” he ordered, pointing at his own huge, hardened cock.

Shinsuke understood his meaning and carefully raised himself onto his knees again. For a moment, he felt nervous, seeing the full size of Kane's manhood, but shook the thought away.

Gently, he straddled the older man's waist, lined himself up, and began to lower himself down onto the massive dick. Shinsuke grit his teeth, using his thighs to keep himself from falling, wishing that his arms were free so that he could balance better.

Kane watched it all with amusement dancing in his eyes; although he did hiss when he felt the tip of his cock sliding into Shinsuke's tight, hot hole. For his part, Nakamura was shaking ever-so-slightly as he impaled himself.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed, feeling himself become full to the edge of his endurance. “Shit.”

“Dirty mouth,” Kane purred. “I'll fix it later.” He reached out, and took Shinsuke by the hips, wicked intentions obvious.

“Wait!” Shinsuke pleaded. “I need a—” His sentence ended abruptly in a loud cry as Kane forced him all the way down, and himself all the way in. It hurt like hell; but the pain quickly faded into an agonizing pulse of pleasure that made Nakamura shudder from the top of his head to the soles of his feet.

The Big Red Machine set his own pace, treating Shinsuke like something of a rag doll as he lifted and lowered his fellow wrestler on the full length of his cock. It felt heavenly to be embraced so snugly, and Nakamura was a trembling mess that clenched around him a-rhythmically. He thrust up, hard, and Shinsuke cried out something in Japanese as his head lulled back.

“You're too big!” he gasped, stars exploding behind his closed eyes. “I can't move...!” Although Shinsuke had expected to take a more passive role, he hadn't expected to be so thoroughly _controlled_. And yet, even that lack of agency was a potent aphrodisiac that served to make everything that much more powerful.

Kane had him dancing just on the edges of sanity.

“Please,” the King of Strong Style pleaded, back arching involuntarily so that his chest bumped Kane's. “Can I come?”

“No,” Kane growled, holding Nakamura's hips steady. “Not until I tell you!”

Shinsuke groaned, legs trembling and clenching around Kane's waist. His aching cock throbbed between their stomachs. Every thrust felt like a bolt of lightening, and he knew that he couldn't hold on for much longer.

“Please, Daddy...”

Kane moved so quickly that Shinsuke barely knew what had happened; one moment, he was up, and the next, he was face-down on the bed. Kane held him down by his bound wrists, kissing the ropes and the small of his back before plunging all the way into his twitching anus.

Nakamura screamed.

The Big Red Machine ripped gasp after gasp, cry after cry from Shinsuke as he pounded into him, setting a fast and furious pace. He knew that he was hitting the younger man's prostate; but, to his credit, Shinsuke remained in control.

But just barely. The man was writhing like a snake.

Laughing evilly, Kane pulled Shinsuke up onto his knees, so that his backside was up, and held his hips steady. Now, Nakamura was mostly immobile, face pressed into the mattress as Kane had his way with him, hands clenching useless behind him.

“I can't take it!” he cried out desperately, which only made Kane laugh. Shinsuke grit his teeth, resignation and despair nipping at him, fire consuming his body and mind. He was legitimately afraid of what Kane would do to him if he climaxed, but he also knew that he couldn't hold on anymore.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he breathed, over and over again as Kane fucked him hard and mercilessly. He tried to think of something else, _anything_ else, but the Big Red Machine had his full attention.

'So this is what it's like to burn,' he mused absently, eyes glassy and wide as he turned his head to the side to stare at nothing. A small stream of spit flowed from his open mouth, and his tongue lolled slightly, eyes vacant.

Kane could feel that Shinsuke was at his limit; mercifully, he yanked Shinsuke's head up by his hair, forcing him to arch his back with a groan, and kissed him full on the lips.

“Come for me,” he said in a husky whisper. “Come for me, Shinsuke.”

He didn't have to be told twice.

With a broken cry, Shinsuke exploded, body tensing and convulsing as a powerful orgasm raced through him. Vaguely, he could feel Kane falling off the cliff with him, spurt after spurt of hot semen filling him, while his own release shot onto the sheets beneath him. His vision blurred so badly that all he could see were colors, and in the back of his mind, Shinsuke realized that he'd bitten his tongue as the taste of blood filled his mouth.

It was a long orgasm, reaching the heights of ecstasy and pain as it wracked him mercilessly.

Kane hadn't expected such a strong climax from the Japanese superstar; he had planned on holding out a bit longer, and having some more fun, but the way Shinsuke gripped him brought him right to the edge and beyond. Nakamura's helpless, heartfelt cries pierced Kane right to the core and lit every nerve on fire.

'God damn, this man is hot,' the Big Red Machine found himself thinking as the tremors at last began to fade, and the two of them toppled to the bed in a sweaty mess.

Several minutes later, Kane was the first to stir, rolling off of Shinsuke's limp form and cradling him in his arms.

“You're amazing,” he whispered, smiling as the King of Strong Style half-grunted, half-moaned in reply.

“You too. Damn. I almost died.”

Kane chuckled, and placed a soft kiss on Nakamura's forehead, loving the way the smaller man shivered at the gentle contact.

“We must do this again...”

“Yes...” Shinsuke looked up, finally, into Kane's mismatched eyes. Absently, he noted that they were so dangerous, but so beautiful...

“I might bring my brother next time,” the Devil's Favorite Demon mused aloud, snapping Nakamura out of his thoughts. “I think he'll like you a lot.”

Shinsuke laughed nervously. “I...don't know if I could handle both of you at the same time,” he admitted. Somehow, though, imagining it made his traitorous body grow warm. He sighed.

“Don't worry,” Kane assured him, the thought of the three of them together making him grow hard as well. “We'll make sure to satisfy you; and, if all else fails, we can just torture my brother for a few hours. It'll be great!”

He laughed wickedly at the thought, and Shinsuke shook his head, settling comfortably into Kane's huge arms.

All things considered, he'd definitely consider the proposition.

 

((()))

 

The Undertaker sat up in bed, sneezing three times before reaching over and grabbing a tissue from the nightstand.

“Goddamit,” he muttered.

From his side, Shawn shifted in his sleep. “Can you sneeze quieter?” he asked, voice heavy with slumber.

'Taker rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the concern. I hope I'm not getting sick...”

From underneath the covers, the Heartbreak Kid opened his eye just a crack, and the pretty blue orb sparkled with bad intentions. “Hmmm, if you want, Deadman I can take your temperature and check...”

“No!”

 

_In order to know virtue, we must first acquaint ourselves with vice._

_-Marquis de Sade_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End!  
> This one was fun. ^^  
> Review?


End file.
